A Time Issue
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Sol, Gaia and Prothumus a.k.a. Captain Planet deal with Zarm's erasing DNA of the Planeteers from the time line.


"Captain Planet", related characters, related places and related things are copyrighted by Ted Turner, DiC, and Hanna-Barbara from 1989 to 2989

"Captain Planet", related characters, related places and related things are copyrighted by Ted Turner, DiC, and Hanna-Barbara from 1989 to 2989. All rights reserved. Don't sue me.

"A Time Issue"

By Dr. Thinker

Zarm was pacing around his spaceship. He was slowly heading back to the Earth. The human were so backwards from other races that Zarm would be please just to wait them meet their doomsday by his own hands—but every time he returned, those Planeteers Gaia summon fowl up every single plan. Zarm was waiting an event he recorded a while after his first decent. Wheeler, having doubts back around in Planeteers' first New Years Eve had with the Planeteers. At that time, Dr. Bight and Hoggy Greedy decide to a time portal to go back in time to toss toxic waste back in time. Wheeler changed history—but with Gaia giving helping hand, he learned that he was mistaken—and prevent his hour-past selves from making an idiotic mistake. He remembered that he had the five Rings for a short time, means that had the DNA of all five Planeteers. He come up with planet so rotten that if it was rated on a toxic scale with 1 being non-toxic stuff and 10 being Duke Nukem—Zarm's idea would be rated a 20. His plan was simple--remove the DNA of the Planeteers: Kwanee, Gi, Wheeler, Mat-Ti and Linka—and then beam the Rings in to him: then wait for Gaia's death because of the rotten habits of the humans. He gets rid of both Capt. Planet and Gaia in a nice stroke of good luck for him. He transported and his spaceship to the day before Gaia's summon—and active a DNA erase that would erase the Planeteers from history for good. He was being watch by someone else.

Zarm disappear to collect the rings before any other young people show up.

-S-

Sol, a young spirit of space knows something was wrong. Unlike Gaia, he can appear anywhere he wants to. Sol had the DNA of everything living creature in the universe—her favorite planet was Earth. She came up with a bright idea, she landed on Earth, turned into a fly and hide on back of Zarm's caped neck. First of Zarm's jump was to Africa—where Zarm flooded the Earth Ring out. The second of Zarm's jump was to North America, where Zarm catch the flaming Fire Ring. The third of Zarm's jump was to the Russia, where he killed the injured bird holding the Wind Ring. The fourth jump was into the sea to get the Water Ring. The five of Zarm's jump was to South America, were Zarm killed a monkey to get the Heart Ring. Zarm went back to his spaceship and placed the rings. Zarm decide to transport his spaceship to Mars, a favorite planet of his own—so even if Gaia knew what happen—she can't do anything about it. Sol appears Dr. Blight, a "Planet Wrecker" to use an alien nickname for the major foes of the Planeteers, and flattery Zarm so much that Sol got the rings. Dr. Blight disappeared from view, much to Zarm's surprise. If he really cares about Dr. Blight, he would locate what would be Dr. Blight on one of monitors switching back to the form of Sol, and calling her solar-power spaceship. He didn't care, he decide to go for a walk on Pluto while laughing at Gaia.

Sol said, "Gaia, this is Sol calling in. Zarm's up to his own tricks again. He erased the fated Planeteers from Earth, but I got your RINGS-back. Can you freeze Greedy's oil machine for the time period."

Gaia replied, "It can only last for one full hour—otherwise—time will move on."

Sol replied, "That perfect, but as long as that DNA machine is working—you won't have your original Planeteers."

Gaia replied, "Anything is better then dying without doing something."

Sol replied, "I sent the Rings to different location just in case Zarm learn that I trick him."

-Z-

Zarm computer had something odd—a commutation between Gaia and Sol. Sol explained the how she tricked Zarm. Zarm was angry—but he calmed down—this would be the first time anyone try to stop an eco-crisis—but Sol runs on truth, justice and courage on the universe. It's not going to easy fowling up Sol's plan—but its major risk he going to have to take. He will yank the new Planeteers and tries to convince them of impossible of cleaning up the Earth. Knowing Sol, she will required proof of failure and that proof would be Greedy's illegal oil drilling in a wildlife park in Alaska. In case of calling in Capt. Planet, he will tell that if they defeat him they would erase their timeline restoring the Rings to their rightful owners. Sol is tricky—he would send the rings to different locations of the Earth.

-CP-

In the core of Earth, Prometheus, the future Captain Planet, waited for this first summon in Planeteers' eye—but only the fourth summon in the time line. He watched as the rings fail to Earth. The first ring to fail to Earth was the Earth Ring—in Brazil, a young girl rock climbing on some mountains, when she saw in the Earth Ring. Carla, was the mind, he read.

The next ring to hit the Earth for lack of better words: that was Fire Ring in Japan. In the Fire Ring landed in a recycle bin—and founded by Ryo, a young boy who took it.

The next ring landed in the United States—in beaches of California. A Valley Girl was surfing where spot the Water Ring—and she put in on her. Her nickname was "Waterfall".

The next ring to land was the Wind Ring in Egypt. A young boy named Ari found it while checking on up the Sphinx.

The final ring was the Heart Ring—landing in Greece on a statue of Gaia—found by Ceres, a modern day worshiper of ancient Greece god and goddess. Today's going to very interesting for all of them.

-G-

The time line was unfrozen, and the Planeteers would be summon, Gaia waited for the ring flash to transport the Planeteers. The Grecian, the Egyptian, the America, the Brazilian, and the Nippon were stunned as they arrive.

Gaia said, "Welcome to Hope Island."

The Grecian was the first to speak, "Are you Gaia, the Spirit of Earth?"

After explaining, why she called the young ones together--

Waterfall said, "Talk about a tall order, how can we do it?"

Gaia said, "You ring can control one element of nature to a certain degree. Ari, your Element is Wind. Go ahead and try it."

Ari shouted, "WIND!"

The Wind spin Ari around—but he didn't fail. "Talk about a wind-up!"

Waterfall groaned at the bad pun.

Gaia said, "Carla, your element is Earth."

Carla shouted, "EARTH"

A huge rock pile appeared before them.

Gaia said, "Ryo, your element is Fire."

Ryo shouted, "FIRE" and the top of the rock pile become a fire.

Gaia said, "Waterfall, your ring give your the power to control water!"

Waterfall shouted, "WATER!"

The water flooded the place—but the time the water disappeared the rock pile and the fire were both gone.

Gaia said, "Ceres, your power is..."

Ceres shouted, "HEART!"

Ceres quietly, "I can heard your thoughts."

Waterfall said, "You like a mind reader, Ceres."

Ceres smiled, "If you call us, we must be facing our first Earth crisis."

Gaia said, "Your are correct, Ceres. The evil Hoggy Greedy and his sidekick Rigger are making a illegal oil drilling in a wild life park in Alaska. On the dock, the Geo-Cruiser will be waiting for you—but for now, you need to make a uniform. Once pick, the uniform will be clone in your hut—and don't worry about the size—because it will magically become your size."

Gaia watched as the Planeteers picked out their uniform. Carla took green vest, green shirt, a green skirt, and green boots—matching her power. Waterfall picked out blue vest, blue shirt, a blue skirt, and blue sandals. Ari took brown shirt, brown vest, a brown short, and a brown sandals. Ryo took a red vest, red shirt, red shorts, and red sneakers. Ceres took a brown vest, a purple short, brown pants and a purple sneakers—then run off to the Geo-Cruiser.

-Z-

Zarm was waiting very closer at the events unfolding. He stop time-and transported the Planeteers to his craft.

Ceres said, "You better start explaining who you are and why you look like a Ares-clone. He doesn't take kindly to clones."

Zarm said, "My name is Zarm, the Emperor of the Universe. I am a fan of Earth wreckers from litter bugs to toxic waste dumpers. They is no way to stop the end of your world."

The Planeteers were confused—expect for one, Ceres. Zarm groan in his own mind. Ceres stated, "It's better to fail then to do nothing."

Zarm said, "It's better to do nothing at all."

Sol appeared before Zarm, "How about a test?"

Waterfall said, "What kind of test?"

Sol replied, "Greedy's illegal oil drilling mission. If they lose against Greedy, you can do what every you want with the planet—but if they cream Greedy, you get lost for good."

Zarm said,"I expect, if they don't tell Gaia about us."

Ceres said, "Don't worry, I'm not a tattletale."

-CP-

Still in the Earth core, Captain Planet waited to be summoned for the first time in chronological order in the Planeteers' origin.. The Planeteers were having some doubles—and Ari wonder if Gaia could be with them. Ceres use her Heart reason to summon Gaia. Waterfall asked what happen if things get to hairy for one person. Gaia remarked, "Combine your powers—and you would be surprise."

Waterfall remarked, "I wonder what that means?"

The Planeteers arrived at the oil drilling machine. Ripper thought it was the government agent, but Greedy being pig-like in both body and mind know that he was in bigger slop then usual.

The Planeteers landed safely. Greedy open communication channels with them asking who are they. Waterfall replied, "We are the Planeteers. Our mission is the clean up the world."

That thought was so ridiculous in Greedy's mind that he laugh so hard that he rolled around the piloting area—and send Rigger into the control panel shorting circuiting the machine.

Ari said, "Oh, no. That machine is out of control!"

Waterfall said, "I think we need do something big like Voltron!"

Ceres said, "Then let our power combine!"

Carla shouted, "EARTH!"

Ryo shouted, "FIRE!"

Ari shouted, "WIND!"

Waterfall shouted "WATER!"

Ceres shouted, "HEART"

After a quick mind read, "By your power combine—I am Captain Planet."

Waterfall asked, "Captain Planet, what are you?".

Captain Planet answered, "I am your power combined and magnified. Your rings are out of order while I here. I handle that that run-away machine. You handle the animals."

-S-

Sol watched as Captain Planet wrecked Greedy's machine, cleaned up the oil spill, and returned the rings. After the Planeteers clean up the animals effect by the oil spill, Zarm will appear and try convinced them that they is just a time flux, when they are many possible time lines—so many that even Gaia's future false story told may be true in one of the timeliness—but which one is unknown even to Sol's power.

Sol welcomed the Planeteers back with "Nice teamwork."

Zarm said, "Sol, they just won the battle, you hadn't won the war. Now, if you let me be, I won't stop the time flux."

Sol said, "That's a lie and you know. Evey single spirit of the universe know they are so many time lines that would lake ages to explore them all."

Ceres said, "HEART!"

Sol said, "What is she doing?"

Zarm said, "I told you no calling Gaia!"

Carla said, "EARTH!"

Zarm fall into a pit. Carla joked, "Watch your steps, the first one is bites back."

Gaia appears, "Planeteers would must stop Zarm's DNA machine."

Zarm said, "If you do that you kiss your time line good-bye."

Sol said, "Go ahead! I kept Zarm on his toes!"

Ryo shouted, "FIRE"--and the machine explored

-G-

Waterfall said, "I thought our time line was toasted."

Gaia replied, "They are no time lines then you can shake a clock at."

Ari replied, "Let's hope we don't meet up with Zarm for a very long time."

-Z-

Zarm and Sol are battling in his spaceship—when he heard a familiar voice of Gi shouting "Water!"

Gi said, "Looks like you all washed up, Zarm"

Zarm appeared before them. "How did you know I landed."

Kwanee said, "Gaia recored that Sol was battling with you. Your evil energy overlord the computers on Hope Island."

Wheeler said, "I was in an important test mission at the time—and you going to get burn big time."

Zarm asked, "Do you think your little ring go to stand a chance against me!"

Wheeler said, "No, but I can ring someone up. It's time to awake the Cap."

Kwanee shouted, "Let our power combine! EARTH!"

Wheeler shouted, "FIRE!"

Linka shouted, "WIND!"

Gi shouted, "WATER!"

Ma-Ti shouted, "HEART!"

Captain Planet appeared, "By your powers combine, I am Captain Planet. That toxic space trash."

Zarm hit a button, and a laser beam hits Captain Planet—and he felt weak. "I waking..."

Zarm said, "That was a toxic laser beam I invented to test on a new planet—but it works wonders!"

Sol said, "You are more toxic then any toxic waste I know. I going to do a little solar trick!"

Solar energy power up—doing two things, destroying the toxic laser gun and re-powering Captain Planet. "Hey, Sol, up for a game of tennis?"

Sol said, "That Earth game crossed my mine—and I got a good ball for it."

Both Captain Planet and Sol took two metal sheets from Zarm's spaceship—and both made them into tennis ball—and picked up Zarm's spaceship. After a few hits—Captain Planet makes a long shot: "Game, Set, and Match for Earth."

Sol said, "Zarm's going to so dizzy, he won't be causing anymore trouble for a while. Nice work, Planeeters. Keep it going!"

-L-

Linka and Gi heard noises from coming from Wheeler's hut. They enter to discover that Wheeler was using repairing a robot that looked blond hair, blue eyes, and wears outfit of blue—and even has a blue ring.

Wheeler said, "Oh, this was my important mission. I thought I would nice to change our selves with opposites of our selves with out dealing with our wasteful foes. I couldn't make on for Mat-Ti, but I did create four element uses using materials we kept in the recycle bin. Gaia helped me with the solar-power motor and computer brain. I had program her to be a Water Ring user named Waterfall."

Gi said, "Well, this idea is a good one."

Linka said, "I can't believe it!"

Gi said, "I wonder if they is possible of 'Waterfall' being a real Planeteers."

Linka said, "That about as likely as me marrying Wheeler."

Wheeler sighed, "Funny, should say it, but I have a cousin named 'Waterfall', she a Vally Girl living in California. She used to drive me crazy with all of her biking. My parents called her a mad earth warrior."

Linka said, "In another time line, she would have make a great Planeteer."

-THE END-


End file.
